Piper let's her inner desires take over
by Blaze Of Destruction
Summary: Piper feels she has too much responsibility that is always holding her back of what she would want to do rather than what she has to do, so she leaves her responsibility of being a charmed one and sets out to have fun. Will write more soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Piper let's her inner desires take over**

'What did I tell you about using magic for our own personal gain, Phoebe!?' Piper stormed into the kitchen with some groceries from the morning shopping she had just completed. 'I know, I know, but those shoes were to die for! I just had to have them,' Phoebe replied whilst helping Piper unpack the groceries. 'I would think you should know by now that using magic for our own personal gain is wrong!'Piper held a hand over her forehead, sighing. 'Just, promise me you won't be so imprudent to do that again, please?' The guilt was written all over Phoebes face. 'I didn't think, Piper... 'That's the point, you never think. Start acting your age and stop being to reckless in the decisions you make.' Phoebe looked down for a split second before returning to face Piper. 'Covetous of me because you have all this responsibility, being a wife and a mother? Huh, Piper? Is that it? Is that the reason why you're so domineering and irritated all the time? I'm sorry your life is as boring as paper but don't lecture me and think I'm irresponsible just because your life is so miserable.'  
Dropping what she had in her hands, Piper ran out of the kitchen and out the door. She got in her car, hearing Phoebe calling after her. 'I've got to get away and have some thinking time,' Piper sighed, wiping a tear trickling down her cheek.  
She drove off; letting her hair down out of the bun it was in. 'They think I'm some grouch who has nothing better to do than to lecture them? We'll see about that.'

A sudden noise was heard at the front door. 'Piper, is that you?' A worried Phoebe shouted from the kitchen, only to realise, it was her youngest sister, Paige. Paige stepped into the kitchen, eye brow raised. 'Sorry to disappoint, Phoebe but its only little old me,' Paige chuckled. 'No... I didn't mean it like that, Paige. I'm glad to see you, it's just, Piper... 'What has happened with Piper? Is she okay?' Paige replied in a worried tone. 'That's the thing, Paige. I don't know. We kind of had a fight and she just got in her car and drove off and I haven't seen or heard from her since then.' 'Kind of had a fight?'Paige looked puzzled. 'How can you kind of have a fight?' 'I don't have time for details; we have to go find her. She has been gone for over an hour and I'm worried.' Paige moved closer to hug her older sister. 'I'm sure she is safe, Phoeb. She just needed some space. She'll be back in no time.'

Parked in front of P3, Piper wondered why she was so miserable. P3 was hers; she had two sisters that loved her, an angel for a husband, literally, and a son, Wyatt. Running her hands through her hair, Piper knew why she was miserable. All the responsibility of being a witch, a charmed one in fact, on top of a owning a club, having a son to manage 24/7 as he was only a baby and having a husband who was always disappearing was a lot for her to handle. She wished she could go back to just being able to know what the word relax means. She was determined to shrug off the responsibility that controlled her life and have fun, fun she had been missing for a long time.

Back at the manner, Phoebe sat on the couch anxiously glancing towards the clock every now and again. Quite frequently actually, that every time she looked the clock only had moved an inch. Piper hadn't been home for 5 hours, it was starting to take its toll on Phoebe who was feeling extremely guilty from what she had said to Piper earlier on.  
'I'm really worried about her, Paige,' Phoebe said as she sensed Paige had walked into the lounge room. Phoebe turned to investigate what she had thought was Paige when she received no response. A loud snarl followed a tall image standing at the other end of the room. Phoebe jumped off the couch and ran up to the attic where Paige was preparing a potion for scrying to find Piper. 'Paige! There is a dem.. A demon appeared in the corner of the attic. 'Expecto Patronum!'Phoebe shouted; throwing her hands in the direction of the demon. Paige looked at her in disbelief, 'What was that!?' 'I saw it off Harry Potter, i thought it might wor.. just before Phoebe could finish her last word, the demon lunged forward knocking Phoebe flying into the wall. Phoebe lifted herself up, dusted off her clothes and eyed the demon furiously. 'No more nice witch, buddy'. The next thing the demon felt was a round kick to the skull, he toppled over; snarling as he went down. Paige realized the knife they had wanted to use previously for a potion that included pricking themselves with was lying on the book of shadows. The knife was originally for their blood but in this case, someone else's blood was going to be stained on that knife. It was going to be the demon's. 'Knife', Paige exclaimed and within a second, the knife appeared in her hand; ready to end this scum demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige threw the knife like a dart into the demon's chest. The demon growled in pain while flames arose and perished the demon. 'Well, that was... interesting,' Paige smirked even though deep down she was still recovering from the adrenalin rush. 'Paige, what if that had been a more powerful demon? Without Piper, how lucky do you think our streak will continue to be?' It had been a few hours since they had last seen Piper, they were worried.

While the sisters had been busy fighting off that demon, Piper had been busy going out to clubs and allowing guys to buy her drinks. Even though she was doing what she thought was what she wanted, it wasn't fun. Piper walked out into the alleyway at the back of the night club and switched her phone on. She saw 7 missed calls from her sisters. As Piper was about to press the call key, she felt a hard blow to the head which knocked her unconscious. Piper woke up with a massive head ache; it took her a second to realize she wasn't familiar with the surroundings. She looked down at her body and tried to move. No luck there. She was bound to a chair.

'Where the hell am I?' Piper shouted furiously. Just as she had finished her sentence, a demon who had obviously been watching quietly behind the shadows stepped forward to greet his latest catch. 'So it is true', he bellowed 'One of the most powerful witches is bound to a chair in my layer'. He seemed to find that amusing as he chuckled quite noisily. 'What do you want?' Piper demanded. 'What every other demon wants,' as he spoke, he shuffled forward; every step getting closer and closer to Piper and eventually he was that close, she could feel his breath. 'The destruction of the charmed ones would be a start.' 'I don't think you realize how much you're going to regret this,' Piper said in a very angry, forceful tone. 'My sisters will... 'Your sisters will what? Come to your rescue? They don't know you're in danger in the first place. Remember your little hissy fit?' Piper struggled under the ropes but couldn't get them loose. It was true, how were they going to find out where she was when they are probably going to do the right thing and give her space? Piper anxiously gulped, she didn't like the looks of this.

'Phoebe, I'm going to go scry for Piper,' Paige said glancing back as she walked up the stairs to the attic. It was morning and still no sign of Piper. 'No,' Phoebe called after her. 'This is my entire fault; she probably just wants to be left alone. I feel so terrible and I don't want to make it worse by bothering her when I was out of line.' Paige raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. 'I bet she is just cooling off, staying in a hotel for the night,' Phoebe responded to the gesture Paige made. 'Okay, if you're so sure, but come tonight and she is not here, we are scrying for her, capiche? Paige said trying to sound serious but it only made Phoebe smile because her younger sister was just too bubbly.


End file.
